REBELDE VS REBELDE
by Centro de Luna
Summary: Comprometidos desde antes de su nacimiento. Pero lograran llevarse bien si ambos son rebeldes. El creido y mimado. Ella madura y ruda. Personalidades totalmete opuestas. Lograran enamorarse si desde el principio se odian?... Entren y lean. No se arrepentiran :)


REBELDE VS REBELDE

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia que formare gracias a mi cabecita, uno que otro personaje será invento mío.

AVISO: Cuando haya un capitulo con lemon les avisare.

"**Conociendo al enemigo"**

_-Están seguros de que esto es lo mejor… Tengan en cuenta que tal vez a nuestros hijos no les agrade la idea. Por que prácticamente estamos decidiendo por ellos.- comento la señora Granger._

_-Es lo mejor amor, estoy seguro que algún día nos lo perdonara.- hablo tranquilamente el señor Granger._

_Después de una larga platica entre los cuatro adulto, terminaron en un acuerdo. Uno que no solo cambiaria la vida de dos personas si no la de todos los presentes y los que aun no nacían._

_Cuando los adultos se despidieron cada fue directo a su casa… Esperando el momento de volver a reunirse para celebrar a lo grande._

_Esperar, solo eso les queda…_

_Esperar…_

**17 AÑOS DESPUES…**

-Hermione…?

-HERMIONE AMOR YA TIENES QUE LEVANTARTE…- grito desde la cocina la Señora Granger. En la cama una hermosa joven de 17 años se movía en su cómoda cama. Pero ella no quería hacerlo, porque si lo hacia descubriría que ese maravilloso sueño solo fue eso. Un sueño. No quería levantarse, aun no. No quería abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que en tan solo unas horas partirían a Londres para regresar en muchos meses. No estaba lista. Quien lo estaría.

NADIE.

-HERMIONE POR QUINTA VEZ LEVANTATE. FALTA POCO PARA NUESTRO VUELO…- grito esta vez el Señor Granger.

-Ya te oí…- murmuro para si misma. En verdad no podía creer que ese día partirían lejos de su casa. De sus amigos, sus familiares y sobre todo… De su novio. Michael. Un joven guapísimo, alto, musculoso pero no exagerado, cabellos corto y color miel, piel ligeramente bronceada, y unos hermosísimos ojos cafés. Lo quería muchísimo, tal vez hasta lo amaba. Pero eso ya no importaba, en esos momentos ya no podía hacer nada. Dejaría todo lo que amaba y viajaría con sus padres a visitar a unos amigos. Aunque ella les rogo que podía cuidarse sola, sus padres no confiaban completamente en ella. Aunque tuviera las calificaciones más altas del colegio tenía una pésima actitud.

Después de media hora salió de su habitación, no sin antes darle un último vistazo. Memorizando todo lo que podía… Había pasado tantas cosas en esas cuatro paredes, que seria difícil olvidar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

EN EL AEROPUERTO…

Los ojos de Hermione estaban llenos de lágrimas que ella se esforzaba en retener. No quería que sus amigas la vieran llorar. Michael no iba a ir ya que ellos se despidieron en secreto la noche anterior. Sus padres por alguna razón nunca aceptaron a Michael ni a ningún otro novio suyo. Pero no importaba, seguiría con el aunque a sus padres lo odiaran.

-Hermione… En verdad te vamos a extrañar- lloro amargamente Marine mientras la abrazaba por quinta vez. Una joven de 16 años, cabello negro y ojos azules.

-La banda no será lo mismo sin ti… ¿Qué haremos sin tus canciones y tu voz?... – chillo esta vez Luna. Alta, cabello rubio y ojos negros. (No es Luna Lovegood, ella es amiga de Hermione).

-Lo se chicas, pero ya no sigan que harán que de verdad llore…- hablo temblorosa la castaña. Las tres amigas se miraron y soltaron a reír sin poder evitarlo. Las tres sabían que Hermione Granger era una mujer fría y callada, pero con la llegada de Michael cambio completamente. El la había aceptado completamente, el la había visto cuando era invisible, el le dio amor, le ofreció una amistad pura y sincera, pero sobre todo le entrego su amor.

"_Pasajeros del vuelo 231, favor de abordar el avión…"_

Las tres en ese mismo instante dejaron de reír. Solo se miraron una última vez. Hermione solo pudo sonreír e ir directamente con sus padres. Cuando estuvo a punto de abordar se dio la vuelta y les aventó un besó con la mano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La castaña llego a su asiento en la zona privada del avión. Se sentó completamente agotada ya que la noche anterior estuvo con Michael, ninguno quería dormir porque de hacerlo, seria tiempo desperdiciado para ellos. Sin darse cuenta cerro los ojos y una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Recordando como su novio la hacia sentir querida y amada.

_**En una hermosa noche estrellada una joven de cabellos castaño se deslizaba silenciosamente por su habitación, agachando la cabeza para pasar por la sala. Cuando la joven se aseguro de que no estaba a la vista de sus padres hecho a correr hacia la casa de su novio. Cuando llego estaba completamente exhausta. Vio unas luces en la cochera y fue hasta ahí. Toco dos veces y automáticamente la cochera se abrió. Michael salió en un convertible negro, espero un poco para que su novia entrara en el y así poder despedirse. Habían intentado huir pero la madre de Michael los había alcanzado en el aeropuerto evitando así su huida. **_

_**Cuando Michael paro el carro la oji-miel pudo darse cuenta de que se hallaban en su casa de campo. Aun sin decir nada salieron del auto y se encaminaron a la puerta, pero antes de que Hermione entrar completamente Michael la cargo de forma nupcial. Ambos rieron y se dieron un beso casto pero lleno de amor. Un amor puro como pocos.**_

_**Cuando Hermione miro la habitación quedo completamente encantada. Había velas blancas por las orillas, pétalos por todo el lugar, las cortinas viejas habían sido reemplazadas por unas de color rojo, en el fondo pudo ver la cama igualmente llena de pétalos de rosa. Camino con ella aun en brazos y la deposito suavemente en ella.**_

_**-No sabes cuanto te extrañare Herms…- **_

_**-No mas que yo Michael, pero porque mejor no utilizas esa boca para algo mas útil…- La joven bruja beso sus labios despacio y fue bajando sus besos a su cuello. Mientras que una mano traviesa viajaba a la zona mas intima del muchacho. Michael sonrió ante lo atrevida que era su novia, sintió sus mejillas calientes por la vergüenza. Pero eso era el encanto que tenia Michael. A pesar de ser un chico rudo y frio con los demás, con ella era tierno y hasta ciento punto inocente. **_

_**-Adoro eso de ti…- El oji-café la miro un poco confundido. Pero después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de cuenta hablaba de sus mejillas sonrojadas. Lo que causo que se pusiera aun más rojo. Provocando en su novia una pequeña risa.**_

_**-Te quiero Michael…- susurro en su oído. Mientras este sin poder evitarlo la beso apasionadamente. Poco a poco la fue recostando en la cama colocándose cuidadosamente arriba de ella. Cuidando de no aplastarla completamente con su cuerpo. Levantándose cuando era necesario quitarse alguna prenda. Cundo ambos estaban completamente desnudos se unieron en uno solo. **_

_**Michael al principio fue despacio, pero después fue más rápido ya que Hermione movía sus caderas con más prisa. Cuando ambos llegaron al éxtasis, estaban completamente agotados. Michael se recostó en el pecho de Hermione mientras ella acariciaba su cabello. Pues bien habían pasado varias horas haciendo el amor, y ambos estaban completamente agotados.**_

_**-Sabes que dentro de unas horas me iré ¿Verdad?- murmuro la oji-miel. Escucho un suspiro de cansancio. Vio como Michael levantaba la cabeza, lo suficiente para mirarla. Ella pudo ver que en sus ojos había tristeza y rabia a vez.**_

_**-Lo se, no tienes porque recordármelo… Y menos en este momento- dijo furioso mientras volvía a recostarse.**_

_**-¿Sabes donde queda **__**Hogsmeade**__**?-**_

_**-¿Qué?- esta vez se incorporo completamente sentándose frente a su novia. **_

_**-¿Sabes o no sabes?- pregunto sentándose igualmente, pero a comparación de su novio esta sonreía.**_

_**-Creo que si. Una vez mis padres me llevaron a conocer lugares mágicos y muggles. Creo que esta cerca una escuela… mmm… Hogwarts, si ese es el nombre. ¿Por que?-**_

_**-Porque escuche a mis padres decir que iría a esa escuela para poder conocer mejor a mi prometido…- **_

_**-Ese idiota hijo de perra. Sabes que no dejare que se te acerque cuando me traslade para allá. ¿Verdad?- Hermione sonrió, le encantaba que su novio la cuidara. Un mes antes había escuchado a sus padres decir hablar sobre el tema de su compromiso arreglado, de cuando se mudarían y en donde terminaría el colegio. **_

_**Ella inmediatamente le había contado a Michael y juntos comenzaron a formular un plan.**_

_**-Lo se, pero volviendo al tema. Quiero que cuando llegues vayas directamente a Las Tres Escobas, y me esperes ahí- aclaro seriamente la oji-miel.**_

_**-¿Por qué quieres que te espere ahí?-**_

_**-Porque ahí podremos hablar tranquilamente de cómo escapar…-sonrió con ternura al ver las mejillas coloradas de su novio, pues se había inclinado hacia el quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro- Y… así poder vivir felices sin que nadie estropee nuestros planes-**_

_**-Te amo-**_

_**-Y yo a ti- y como muestra de su promesa, lo sellaron con un beso lleno de pasión.**_

_**Cuando Michael la dejo en su casa, fue directamente a su habitación y guardo en su maleta el anillo mágico que le dio Michael para mantenerse en contacto. **_

_**Con una sonrisa en sus labios durmió tranquilamente la noche. Su última noche en su hogar.**_

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos su sonrisa se desvaneció, sabía que para su traslado tendrían que esperar por lo menos unos 4 meses. Era demasiado tiempo. Pero el lo valía. Esperaría hasta años para poder estar con el.

"_Pasajeros del vuelo 231, favor de abrochar sus cinturones. El avión esta a punto de aterrizar…"_

Sabia que lo peor de ese viaje no era el lugar, si no quien estaba en ese lugar. Completamente fastidiada bajo del avión. Una hora. Una Hora mas que duro en ese fastidioso aeropuerto. Cuando sintió el viento en su rostro no pudo estar más agradecida.

Llevaba solo 5 minutos en el auto y estaba completamente harta. Sus padres no dejaban de hablar de lo maravilloso que era Hogwarts, sobre los maestros, los amigos que dejaron tras para vivir en el mundo muggle. Le dolía la cabeza, tenia hambre, también sed. Y sus padres no le prestaban atención a sus necesidades. Dios en verdad la odiaba.

-Además tu prometido es muy guapo, según Lily es el chico más popular del colegio y… Hermione… ¡HERMIONE!- grito Jane completamente roja. La castaña solo la miro desafiante, sabia que su madre la castigaría por eso pero es que en verdad ya estaba harta de oír que su prometido esto que su prometido aquello. Estaba harta. HARTA.

-¡Quieres por un segundo dejar de hablar del imbécil ese… Estoy harta de escucharte. Por un segundo podrías cerrar la boca!- Tanto Jane como Robert abrieron los ojos. Hermione estaba igual que su madre. Molestas. Pero su padre decidió interrumpir.

-¡LLEGAMOS!- si, tenia que gritar el también, su esposa e hija no dejaban de gritarse. Pero Jane no dejo de mirar a su hija que había decidido mirar por la ventana.

-Hermione quiero que te comportes con los señores Potter… ¿¡Entendiste!?-

-No me importa quienes son los Potter, si no se meten conmigo no abra problemas-

-Hermione querida, por favor. Ellos son nuestros amigos desde el colegio. Podrías comportarte- hablo tratando de tranquilizar a las mujeres de la familia.

-Como sea…- El señor Granger lo agradeció internamente. Sabia que eso significaba "SI PADRE!".

Estaciono el auto y bajaron de el. Caminaron en silencio hasta la estación de trenes. Su padre le conto a Hermione que tenían que llegar al Andén 9 ¾. La oji-miel solo le devolvía la sonrisa a su padre cuando la veía. Miro como su madre cruzo primero, su padre le tomo la mano y cruzo dejando ver a la castaña un enorme tren rojo.

Un poco a lo lejos se encontraba una pareja de adultos. Que inmediatamente los saludaron a sus amigos. Hermione se alejo de ellos sigilosamente para así poder darles su espacio. No pudo evitar posar sus ojos en el hombre que saludaba a su padre. Era increíblemente atractivo. Si tuviera unos años menos…

-Hermione ven, quiero presentarte a los Señores Potter- Robert estaba tan entusiasmado que no se dio cuenta de que su hija estaba comiéndose, literalmente, a su mejor amigo.

-El es James Potter y ella es Lily Potter, son los padres de tu prometido- Los señores Potter lo miraron con miedo, pero el les explico que su hija sabia lo que pasaba desde hace un tiempo. Ellos solo sonrieron esperando a que la castaña opinara algo. Pero ella prefirió solo decirle a su padre que se fueran de ahí.

Los señores ayudaron a la castaña a llevar sus cosas al tren. Cuando entraron los padres entraron a una cabina mientras que ella se alejaba unas cuantas mas atrás. No quería escuchar nada de ellos. Cerró la cabina y cerro los ojos. Quedando dormida en unos instantes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hermione y llegamos, despierta- susurro su padre.

-No quiero-

-Vamos ya llegamos a Hogwarts. Tienes que bajar aquí. Nosotros ya no te acompañaremos- Esas palabras bastaron para que Hermione se incorporara en un segundo. No la iban a acompañar. Acaso la dejarían sola en ese momento.

-¿Perdón? Acabas de decir "Sola". Porque no me dijiste eso desde el principio.-

-Claro que te lo dije amor. Solo que tú estabas muy ocupada ignorándonos- ante eso la oji-miel se sintió triste. Nunca se había separado de sus padres tanto tiempo. Y estar en esa prisión de escuela seria un martirio. Con lágrimas en los ojos se acerco a el y lo abrazo.

-Te voy a extrañar-

-Lo se cariño, nosotros también. Pero no mas lagrimas si no tus nuevos compañeros te verán llegar así- ante el comentario de su padre no pudo evitar reír. Con todo el dolor de su corazón bajo del tren y se alejo en la dirección que su padre le dijo.

-Dios, este lugar da miedo de noche… hehehe… Siento como si estuviera en una película de terror-

-Eres la primera que cree que esta escuela da miedo- comento una voz grave detrás de ella. Ante el miedo que tenia ese momento y que un hombre gigantesco apareciera atrás de ti. Cualquiera se asusta. Y ella no fue la excepción. Porque pego un fuerte grito que hizo que el medio gigante retrocediera igualmente del susto.

-Tranquila, tranquila. Soy Rubeus Hagrid y soy…-

-Si si si… como sea, necesito calmarme porque acaba de darme un susto de muerte-

-Lo siento señorita, en verdad no era mi intención asustarla. Vine a llevarla a la entrada de Hogwarts-

-Gracias y perdón por ser tan descortés pero es que tuve un día de perros. ¿Me perdona?- se disculpo la castaña.

-Claro no te preocupes, te ayudo-

-Gracias, eres muy amable-

Y así conversando de cosas tribales, llegaron a la entrada de la escuela.

-Lo siento aquí tienes que entrar sola, te explicare brevemente. Entras, te sientas, te dicen tu casa y cenas- abrió los ojos ante semejante explicación, pero no tuvo tiempo de pedirle que explicara mejor ya que la empujo haciendo que entrara a una enorme habitación, con cinco mesas enormes donde había muchos jóvenes de diferentes edades.

-¡SILENCION!-

-Señorita Granger podría pasar para que el sombrero seleccionador escoja su nueva casa- Vaya, la mujer si que era vieja. Pero era de esas viejas que te inspiraban confianza. Y ella inspiraba demasiado. Camino con la cabeza en alto hasta un banco, en el cual se sentó y le fue colocado un sombrero que. HABLA. ESE SOMBRERO HABLO.

-Vaya vaya_**,**_ esto si que es interesante. Nunca había visto una mente como esta. Ambiciosa para la casa de Slytherin, ingeniosa para Ravenclaw, una fuerte fuerza de trabajo para Hufflepuff, no espera, tienes el valor y el coraje de un Gryffindor… Si eso es, esa es tu casa. GRYFFINDOR…- la mesa de la casa mencionada aplaudió tan fuerte que tuvo que taparse los oídos. Sintió que el sombrero ya no estaba en su cabeza se dirigió a la mesa que le aplaudió, se sentó en un lugar disponible, pero le causo gracia ver a varios jóvenes empujarse para darle lugar junto a ellos.

-Hola soy Ginny, el es Ron mi hermano, el Neville, Fred, George, y el es Harry-

-¿Harry Potter?- el mencionado levanto una ceja y sonrió coquetamente.

-Vaya, incluso fuera de la escuela soy popular-varios de sus amigos rieron por el comentario- Lo siento muñeca, si quieres una cita únete a la fila. Y créeme es muy larga, pero- miro su blusa escotada y se detuvo en sus senos- por ti hare una excepción, ¿Cuándo quieres salir?-

Hermione esa anonadada, ese chico tenía el ego muy alto y además resulta que es su prometido. Por Dios, ni cuando conoció a Michael el era así, bueno si. Por suerte ella lo cambio. Pero a ese ni loca, mejor que lo cambien las mujeres que esperan por el.

-No gracias amor, ya tengo novio-

-¡COF COF COF!- Ginny que estaba mas atenta a la conversación soltó una carcajada. Nadie había negado una cita con Harry. Nadie.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Sabes quien soy, verdad?-

-Si, el típico idiota que cree tener a todas las mujeres a sus pies-

-LA IDIOTA ERES TÚ-

-Cálmate, solo digo la verdad. Además no eres mi tipo, eres muy… mmm… NIÑO para mí-

-NIÑO… NIÑO-

-Señor Potter haga el favor de guardar silencio- ordeno la profesora McGonagall.

-Vez, por tu culpa me castigaron. Idiota-

-Vuélveme a decir idiota y te vas a arrepentir-

-¿Si, que me harás?-

-Te deformare la cara al estilo muggle-

-Ya ya, porque dices que Harry es un niño, digo, el es el mas guapo de todos además de popular?- pregunto curiosa Ginny. Hermione dejo de fulminar con la mirada a su "Prometido", para mirar a Ginny.

-Porque el lo es, es muy inmaduro para su edad. Además yo tengo novio…

-Por que siento que es un adefesio, si es así si creeré que alguien quisiera ser tu novio-

-Mira- saco su celular de su bolsillo y le enseño a Ginny una foto de Michael recostado en la arena y haciéndole una seña de amor y paz con la mano.

-AAAAHHHHHHHHHH- Ginny estaba completamente sonrojada por ver l foto, muchos al oírla se acercaron para ver la fotografía de Michael. Al igual que Ginny todas se sonrojaron. Solo Hermione era la que reía de todas ellas.

-Dame eso- el peli negro le arrebato el celular a una joven para ver al supuesto "novio". Y tenían razón para sonrojarse, pensó, pero le dio rabia que una imagen le quitara a muchas de sus fans.

-Envidia- comento con sarcasmo Hermione. Harry solo le regreso el celular y la miro con rencor.

-De ese, esta horrible. Tienes pésimos gustos-

-Ya quisieras ser el-

-Mira tú…-

-PUEDEN RETIRARSE A SUS CASAS- señalo el director.

-Esto es la guerra muñeca…-

-Es la guerra, pero una cosa. No soy tu muñera, soy la muñeca de Michael-

Cundo Hermione de fue acompañada de Ginny, Harry la miro con furia. Esa niña quería guerra, pues bien guerra tendría…

CONTINUARA…

_**Gracias a todos por leer mi historia, si quieren el segundo capitulo dejen **__**reviews.**___

_**Si me dejan más de 10 subiré en 3 días**_

_**Si me dejan menos de 10 tal vez en más de una semana…**_

_**Como dicen muchos los reviews son el oxigeno de los escritores de fanfiction. Comenten por favor y si tienen dudas en el siguiente capitulo se los aclarare**_

_**:3**_


End file.
